Inevitable
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?
1. That Was Where It All Began

Chapter 1: That Was Where It All Began...

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't be so harsh on me... But flames are okay. Anyway, here's chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"blah blah blah" = speech

'blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>"That's it? You dragged me to your house just to play Truth or Dare? On Halloween?" Allen stated blandly. Lavi grinned,"Yah! Of course! I mean, it's Halloween guys, the creepiest day of the year! What other than Truth or Dare to play! It's genius! Or would you rather go out there wearing a maid costume going: 'Trick or treat!' right?" Allen paled immedietly at that thought. "Truth or Dare it is then!" Lenalee cried out joyously. Kanda just went with his usual "Che" to that. The little group of four sat in a small circle while Lavi spun the bottle. It so fortunately landed on Allen.<p>

"What will it be? Truth? Or dare?" Lenalee asked. Allen hesitated for a moment,"Dare." Lavi flashed a toothy smile. 'This will be interesting...' " I dare you to... Go into the abandoned mansion at the edge of town and find out if there really is a piano in it!" Allen's jaws dropped. For one, the mansion was rumored to be haunted. And secondly, it's huge. And as we all know, Allen + Big places = Getting hopelessly lost. Little did they know, that is where the horror begins...

* * *

><p>Allen stared up to the huge mansion in front of him. 'How did I get myself into this mess...' He turned his head, looking towards his friends. "I-I'll be going in now." He slowly stepped towards the mansion while fumbling with a speaker(I have no idea what they call it. Just imagine it as a pair of headphones with a speaker connected to it.) Lavi gave him in case he really did get lost. But knowing him, it will most definately be useful. Allen opened the door and entered, the door slamming close behind him. All of a sudden, Lavi's voice was heard through the speaker. "Moyashi-chan~ Are you in?" "It's Allen you retarded rabbit! And yah, I'm in." His footsteps echoed in the darkness. He flicked on his torchlight and went up the stairs. 'Geez... Where are the lights when you need one?' When his torchlight flashed onto a stone angel, Allen yelped. He calmed down when he found out what it is, then turned his torchlight to the other side, and it landed on a <em>headless angel<em>. "I can't let that distract me. Bakanda will start insulting me on being a wimpy kid." Allen told himself. And with newfound motivation, he carried on with his task.

When Allen entered the ball room, he saw a majestic grand piano in the middle of it. He was stunned by its beauty."Hey Lavi, I found the pia-" He was interrupted when the piano started playing. _**ON ITS OWN**_. "Yeah Al? You found the piano? Al? Al~? Are you listening!"Lavi's worried voice came over the headphones. A childish laughter was heard. Allen backed away from the piano, face drained of all colours. Sudddenly, Allen saw a pair of red eyes open in a corner of the room. He couldn't stand it anymore. He screamed and raced towards the door. But, when he ran to the stairs, the angel he had first saw changed its position, and the headless angel is gone.

* * *

><p>"Guys, did you hear that? That laughter?" Lenalee asked quietly. Lavi and Kanda(Oh wow. Kanda was paying attention to the whole thing) nodded."Che. That was probably the moyashi trying to scare us." Allen's scream was heard over the headphones and from the mansion as well. "Allen! What happened?"Lenalee shouted worriedly. But he didn't reply. All they could hear was heavy footsteps echoing down the stairs and sharp intakes of air. They heard the doorknob rattle."G-g-guys..." Lavi heaved a sigh. "Allen! Are you alright little buddy?"Another shaky reply was heard."T-t-the door... It won't o-o-open! The door won't fucking open! The house won't let me out... The door is locked! Guys, I'm scared. <em><strong>I'VE NEVER BEEN SO FUCKING SCARED IN MY LIFE<strong>_!" Allen's voice was increasing in volume to the point of shouting. Everyone was shocked, even Kanda, over two things. One: The Allen they knew NEVER swear. Two: The house really might be haunted. But all that is unescessary. All that they have to concentrated on, is to get Allen out of the house.

"We've got to get him out of there" Lavi said. "No shit Sherlocks. But how? We can't call the police, they're useless. They'll just charge us with trespassing." Lenalee shot back. As the two continued to argue, another scream was heard. Followed by a gigantic crash. "We can't afford to waste anymore time. The moyashi is in trouble, and it's cause non of us disagreed with the retarded rabbit when he chose that dare of his. We _**HAVE**_ to get him out of there. **_Right_**.**_ Now_**." Lavi and Lenalee stared at Kanda. They found out something that might have triggered every single volcanoes in the world to erupt if released into public: **_Kanda Yuu actually cares for Allen._** Kanda walked up to the door and twisted the knob. The door gave a loud creak. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda stared dumbfounded."Well."Kanda stated."That was easy." Kanda stepped in, along with Lavi and Lenalee. But not before hearing Allen's desperate cries."No! Guys, don't come in! The house will lock you in! It won't let you leave!" The door slammed closed at that. They missed another thing as well. A small piece of paper fluttered down like a leaf falling off a tree. On it was written with blood,"_**LEAVE NOW!**_"

* * *

><p>So what do you think of the first chapter? I know it's really short but I didn't have enough time to complete. I'm writing this at 12 midnight. I hope you guys had enjoyed it. I'll try to update chapter 2 as fast as I can. BTW, please review! I want to know how my skills in writing are... Thanks for reading! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	2. The Headless Angel's Legend

Chapter 2: The Headless Angel's Legend

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Hi guys I'm back! I would just like to say a little something to my cousin! You are goddamn retarded. On with the story! BTW thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>Lavi glanced around the house. He couldn't help but to admit that this place is huge. 'It's amazing how the sprout managed to even find the piano. Let alone the front door.' He couldn't help but to chuckle at that. "Hey sprout, where're you?" Lavi spoke over the speaker. But he recieved no answer. Kanda tried his speaker," Hey <em>moyashi<em>, say something." The headphone crackled to life. "K-kanda? Is that you?" Lenalee felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Allen! I'm so glad you're okay. Where are you?" " I'm at the l-" Allen's sentence was cut off by a deafening crash, and a mad laughter that sounds inhumane. Static was the only thing they could hear after that. " Shit! Al? Hey Al! Can you hear us? Cause we can't hear you. Al?" Lavi blabbered. He groaned in defeat when he didn't get a reply. "Hey guys. Allen said something starting with 'l-' right? Do you think that stands for the _**living room**_?" Silence filled the air, only to be broken by Lavi's shout. " Yes! That's it! Lena, you're a genius. I could kiss you right now but Komui's spirit would huant me for kissing you. Probably with that chainsaw of his..." He trailed off and shuddered at the thought of Komui's chainsaw. "Get your asses up and going." Kanda snapped.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the living room( Following what Lavi calls his '<em>instincts<em>') slowly, hoping not to lose their way. Lavi saw a door in front and dashed towards it." Hey guys! I think that door leads to the livi- **OW!**" "Lavi?" A familiar voice said. Lavi looked down onto the floor and saw a shock of white hair. In other words, Allen/ Moyashi. "Allen! Welcome back to civilization!" "Lavi, you're good in history aren't you? Do you know anything of a headless angel?" Allen's voice was hardly above a whisper. Allen's arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts for some unknown reason. ' Oh god. The headless angel? Why that one? Fuck. If this house is really haunted, and since Allen asked about it, could it be that this house is haunted by the angel?' A train of thoughts went through Lavi's head. "Oi. Hurry up and answer the _moyashi_'s question, you retarded rabbit." Kanda jerked Lavi away from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. The headless angel. Yah. There's a legend behind it. It happened a few hundred years ago.( Dear readers, this legend is purely out of my imagination!) There was this mansion owned by a really rich family. The mother was a pianist. The family had two stone angels designed for them to decorate the house. They placed it beside the railings of the stairs. The parents of the family believed that stone angels can protect the house and the people living in it safe and bring good luck to them. Everything went well for years, and the family was kept happy. They soon grew to believe that it was thanks to the stone angels that brought them happiness thorough the years, and started to rely on them. But however, something went wrong one day. The room belonging to the parents' most beloved child caught on fire, when the child was playing inside. The child was killed. The parents were in despair and they blamed the stone angels for their misfortune. The father took a hammer and bashed it down on an angel's head. The head fell off and went missing soon after that. But, on the night after that incident, the whole family was mysteriously killed. The towns people thought it was the work of the angel when a few policemen were killed when they entered the house. Some claimed to have heard a piano playing when they went pass the mansion, or screams of a young girl. There are other secrets to the murder of the family but the people who knew about it went missing soon after."

Allen paled immediatly after he heard the legend. "Guys, I-I think that this is the mansion in the l-l-legend. I saw the piano p-playing on its own j-just now." Lenalee gripped onto Lavi out of fear, and Lavi broke out into cold sweat. Kanda seemed to have the tiniest tint of shock on his face, or so Allen thought. "We have to get out of here. _**NOW**_." Lavi said. The group made their way to the door swiftly. But what they _**DIDN'T**_ expect was a body of a stone angel blocking their way to the front door. "_**SHIT! RUN FOR IT GUYS!**_" No one needed a second warning. They sped off, away from the angel. A crazed cackle erupted from nowhere, echoing in the empty mansion. The noise was deafening. The group continued running. But, all of a sudden, Allen tripped. He looked down to what had made him trip, and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Allen! What happened?" Lenalee asked, worried. They stopped running and went back to where Allen was. He was holding on to something. Kanda flashed his torchlight at it and everyone paled.( In Kanda's place, a little ) <em><strong>Allen was holding onto the missing head of the angel.<strong>_ Lavi's head snapped upwards when he saw something moving. And frozed. Everyone looked away from the head and followed Lavi's gaze. A shadow, belonging to none of them was quickly making its way towards them. The shadow rised directly in front of Allen and the body of the stone angel, with blood dripping off the neck, appeared, screaming,"_**GIVE ME BACK MY HEAD!**_" Allen screamed, so did everyone, excluding Kanda, who just gave a yell. Kanda grabbed Allen and broke into a sprint. Lavi and Lenalee followed closely behind. They ran. They ran as far away as they can. Away from the angel. They didn't care where. They just wanted to get away from the horrors. A ghostly voice echoed in the mansion,"_**YOU CAN'T RAN! YOU CAN'T HIDE! EVEN IF YOU DO, I'LL HUNT YOU FOR LIFE! **_"

* * *

><p>What do you think of chapter 2? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	3. The Child's Room

Chapter 3: The Child's Room

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Yo! Wassup! Thank you readers for reviewing! And to my cousin, you're still as annoying as ever. Anyway, without further delays here's chapter 3!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>" Is it gone?" Allen panted as he stopped to turn his head around. The dark hallway was deathly silent and still. " I think we lost it... Well, follow my lead." Lavi exclaimed. " No! The last time you went around a place you don't know, we got lost! Allen will take the lead." Lenalee countered. Lavi gave a pout and went behind. Allen led the group through twists and turns, and they finally came upon a door. He pushed the door open and gulped. The rest of the group entered, and Kanda snorted," We told you to <em><strong>TAKE THE LEAD.<strong>_ Not lead us to another source of what made people believe that this place is haunted." In front of them was the very piano that Allen had saw when he first entered the mansion.

"Let's just take a break here. That ange-" A song played out from the piano. Everyone frozed. An evil cackle broke into the still air. "Hey, isn't this song called 'Bring Me To Life' ? I love that song!" Lavi exclaimed. "Does this look like the time to be thinking about your favourite songs, you fucking rabbit?" Kanda snapped, " We have to get out of this room." They ran out at breakneck speed, the cackles dying down behind them. Allen saw a dim light from a corner. "Hey guys! I see light there!" He shouted. The group ran into the room and slammed the door shut. "Nice eyesight you have there, sprout." Lavi praised. Kanda took the time to look around the room. "It seems we might be in the library." Lavi perk up a little at that sentence. He opened his mouth but was cut off by Kanda." And no. You are not allowed to look 'explore' you stupid rabbit." Lavi pouted a little and tried to use his 'kicked-puppy look'. Kanda only snorted in disgust." Don't look at me like that. You look disgusting." They were too busy in their arguement that they didn't notice a shadow slowly moving towards them, waiting for a good time to attack. Its eyes were concentrated on the head Allen was holding. It crept closer and closer, until it was noticed by Allen. But he was too late.

* * *

><p>The shadow let out a blood-curdling scream and lunged itself at Allen. He let out a scream of fear, as the shadow lashed out and grab his feet, making him fall to the ground. Kanda's head turned immediatly when he heard the scream. "Shit! <em>Moyashi!<em> Damn it!" He took out his katana, Mugen,( didn't think I'll forget about it right?) and sliced the tentacles into halves. The shadow let out a scream of agony, and released its grip on Allen. It turned back to its original form( the angel ) and a whisper vibratated around the room." My head... Give it back... _**GIVE ME BACK MY HEAD!**_" The whisper turned into a roar of pure fury as it raced towards them. Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him out the room after signalling Lavi to run. Lavi nudged Lenalee and broke into a sprint. Lenalee followed. Kanda opened a random door and pushed Allen inside, allowing the two Ls to come in before shutting the door. As the group collapsed onto the floor to pant for air, Kanda exclaimed," Just _**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**_?" " How're we supposed to know?" Allen shouted, annoyed. They gazed around the room they were in using their torch. " Geez.. This sort of remind me of 'Residence Evil'..." Lavi chuckled. The room was filled with dolls of all sizes and kinds. Porcelain, cloth, china, plastis and the lots. " This must be the parents' favourite child's room." Allen breathed. As if on cue, the biggest and the most beautiful doll's eyes started to glow an eerie red. Allen and Lenalee's held their breath, hearts trembling.

The doll's outer layer started shedding. It was gross. The cloth was peeling off like how skin peel off the flesh. As more of the cloth fell off, a sickening smell was given off. It stink of rotting flesh, and _**THE SCENT OF A SERIAL MURDERER. **_Kanda flashed his torchlight onto the doll, or you could say a used-to-be doll. Its appearence was frightening( of course ), its hair was sticking out in random places, used-to-be blonde but now black with dark red stains. On its disfigured face, a glass eye was hanging out of its socket while the other was bulging. The eyes were huge as it stared at them, it was almost enough to make Allen burst into tears of fears. Kanda was beginning to shake a little.( Allen, Lavi and Lenalee started trembling a long time ago.) The 'doll' was holding onto the sharpest knife the group have ever seen,stained with blood. The same goes for its clothings. The doll took an unsteady step towards them, wobbling dangerously. Lenalee let out a squeak of fear, and that was enough to trigger the bloodlust of the doll.

* * *

><p>It ran towards them at an unbelievable speed, slicing the air as it chuckled in delight. Its mouth opened slightly," B-b-blood-d... M-m-melody-y smells b-blood... Melody want...<em><strong> I WANT TO TASTE BLOOD!<strong>_" It plunged forward and left a gash on Allen's arm. He let out a cry of pain. " R-r-red-d... So r-red... M-melody loves the c-colour-r r-red... I want more... _**MORE RED!**_" It laughed crazily as it sliced everything it sees in front of it, cutting onto the others as well. Blood spilled on the ground, dying it the doll's favourite colour. _**RED.**_ As the group ran out of the room, the doll's mad laughter, mixed with the stone angel's voice, embedded itself onto the teens' brains. " _**WHY DO YOU RUN, CHILD. WHY DO YOU HIDE? CAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER, YES... FOR YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE!**_"

* * *

><p>And.. We're done! Chapter 3 is officially finished! So what do you think? And if my cousin reads this( You know who you are ), I know this chapter is a little silly cause I'm out of brain juice. PooF! No more! It's used up in school, tuitions and this fanfict... Please review so I can find motivation to update this story as fast as I can! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	4. Mysteries From The Past

Chapter 4: Mysteries From The Past

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Ello readers! I'm glad to say I've got a holiday or a chance to get away from the main reason of why trees are being cut down: School. ( LOL if anyone here likes school, please don't take this to heart.) I didn't think I'll even have the time to write chapter 4... But I bribed my parents with my results from my latest exams! But enough with my blabbering, here's chapter 4!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>" Wherever we go, we get attacked. Where the hell are the restriction for ghosts to wander?" Kanda fumed. They were currently hiding in the backyard of the mansion. Not a very reliable place to hide isn't it? The place was overgrown with weeds and rotting vegetation. Dead plants were strewn all over the ground, making the once beautiful backyard into a dying forest which seemed like a mini twister had just taken a stroll around it." Are you sure this place is safe?" Allen asked Kanda. "How am I supposed to know <em>moyashi?<em>" Allen pouted "It's Allen, Bakanda!" Lavi sighed. A sense of normality returned with the two of them arguing as per normal. Until, a rustling was heard nearby them, followed by a _thump._

Allen peeped through the overgrowth and a look of shock was obvious. He ran over and said," Guys, I think there's another human here! Or so I think..." He tapped the person's shoulder and waited for a response. Lavi and the rest could not follow him as he was the only one small enough to go through the little hole." _Moyashi_ does fit him now." Lavi grinned." He's in a place filled with vegetation, like where beansprouts normally are. And is small enough to slip through that hole." Kanda grunted in reply.

* * *

><p>"Umm... Are you okay?" Allen used a stick to prod the person in front of him to check if he's still alive. The person gave a small groan and grabbed Allen's collor." Exuse me, are you o-" His sentence broke off when the person raised it's head to look at him. Although the body was just covered with small gashes, most of the wounds were aflicted on its face. There was no trace of skin on it. Flesh hung off in strands, brown and yellowed bones showed through all of it. Its eyes, surprisingly, were still there, but partially decomposed. Instead of hair, muscles fell down around its shoulders, dried and rotted. A scream lodged itself in Allen's throat. " Oh my god..." Allen managed a whisper. Maggots started moving around its head. Some coming out of its eyes, some coming out of its mouth. Or what was left of it. Allen screamed and pushed the corpse off him and make his way to the hole he had came from.<p>

But the corpse won't let him escape. It took a hold of his ankles and held them tight. The hands were icy. It felt colder than ice. Allen shivered at the touch. ( lol somehow this part sounds pretty wrong...) He struggled to get away, kicking at the corpse, so shock that he shouted every single swears he knew. Kanda thought he heard the _moyashi _scream and swear. He could faintly hear,"_**GET OFF ME, MOTHERFUCKER! FUCK! LET GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GET THE HELL OFF ME! DIPSHIT!**_" Kanda listened in surprise. ' Hm. Never knew the _moyashi_ had it in him to curse. Oh well...' " Lavi, the brat's in trouble." Lavi looked at him with a serious expression." Yeah. I heard."

* * *

><p>Allen's screams of terror grew louder every second. The corpse could apparently talk. Its jaws moved a little struggling to speak. " S-s-stay an-nd p-p-pla-y-y." Allen reached out for the closest thing he could get. And he chanced upon a branch. He grabbed it and with a yell, struck it through the corpse's head. Pieces of brain flew out. Allen tried his best to ignore it, while hoping that it would kill the <em>zombie.<em> The corpse went limp for a while, then started crawling nearer. Allen paled and almost slapped himself from being so stupid.' I've been playing too much 'Residence Evil', and it's all that rabbit's fault.' He grabbed another branch and attempted to hit the corpse off him.

" What are we gonna do, Yuu? We can't squeeze in even though we've plucked off some of the plants!" Kanda glared at him and "che". He took out Mugen and Lavi's eyes widened. Kanda sliced off the obtructing plants with ease. " You know... You could have done that earlier and save a bit of time." Lavi spluttered. Kanda "che" and continued walking. Lavi snapped out of his shock and followed him, Lenalee following closely. They saw something that could have made Lavi scream 'bloody murder' and Kanda to at least chuckle. No, it's not because of the corpse. And no, it's not because Allen is actually fighting the corpse. And yes, Allen and the corpse were in a pretty 'wrong' position. " Allen... I know you have yet to lose that yet but 1) You're too young. 2) Even if you are old enough, could it be with a human and not a c-" "_**LAVI! WHAT THE HELL GOES ON IN THAT PERVERTED MIND OF YOURS? BY THE WAY CAN I HAVE SOME HELP?**_" Allen screamed. Everything went silent. The birds stopped chirping,( There were none in the first place) the corpse stopped moving, and Lavi blinked. Allen kicked the corpse away and ran over to the group, soon collapsing from shock. Lavi helped him up and said something that almost made him lose his tittle as a male. " Sooo... Allen... How did it -_**OW, FUCK!**_" Allen swiftly kicked to where the sun does not shine upon. Allen spotted red among the greenary." What's this?" He went over to the red spot.

* * *

><p>" Hey! There a riddle here." Allen said as he kicked away some of the leaves. Lavi ran over ( with difficulty) to where Allen had saw the riddle. On the ground was written,<p>

_" __As you all know of the murder that occur"_

_" You think of the trouble that the family had stirred"_

_" The rise of the undead will make you shake in fear"_

_" So you solve the mysteries of the mansion while you are here"_

_" The instrument plays a song that many have not hear"_

_" While the lyrics are a special thing that will spin your gears"_

_" Only the choosen one will understand the curls"_

_" Crack the codes of the murders that unfurled"_

_" The Musician"_

* * *

><p>So chapter 4 is done! I wasted a pretty long time making that riddle. I was sorta out of ideas so I thought I'll use The Musician as a guide. I had no idea how to end it. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	5. The Secrets In The Closets

Chapter 5: The Secrets In The Closets

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Hi ya'll! I'm back! I tried to make the stories longer. I really tried! BTW, sorry to Lenalee-fans. I'm sort of an Anti-Lenalee... Okay, I admit, I HATE her. Take no offences Lena-fans! Oh, and can I have at least 4 reviews per chapter? I would really appreciate it! On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>Lavi read the poem over and over again. " Did you get anything?" Allen asked." Well... Yeah. <em>The instrument <em>in the riddle. Probably means the piano. Seeing that's the only thing that keeps on playing, and the mother used to be a pianist, right? But what do they mean by _curls?_" Allen took out his notepad (Which magically appeared. LOL just kidding.) and copied down the poem." I think that we have to get to the piano to find out." He said. As they went carefully into the mansion again, Kanda could have swore he heard something childish coming from the mansion, but he disregarded it. The rotted wooden floor creaked when they stepped on it, giving off an eerie feeling. " At least the ghost didn't pop out of - RUN FOR IT, ALL OF YOU!" Lavi screamed. He sprinted off, the group following behind suspiciously. "_Aww... Why must he have such good eyesight... Hmp. He spoiled the fun! No fair! I want to see red. Don't you, __**Melody?**_" A girl's voice was heard. Allen gasped.' Didn't that freaky doll keep saying Melody? That doll's name must be Melody!'

A little girl with her body seemingly burned really badly, stared after the group with dead eyes. A man appeared from the shadows. " You really are bored aren't you?" The girl giggled," That white hair guy is cute." "Come on, we have things to do. Something to do with them." The man replied. The girl sneered, turned on her heels, and walked off. The man looked at the direction where the group ran to. " They will have a nice surprise..." The man said and stalked off.

* * *

><p>" Lavi! What.. Did... You see?" Allen panted. " There was this shadow of a little girl moving. And I could smell a body in the process of decomposation." Lavi replied. " Do you think there're any more clues to the riddle?" Allen asked. " We just have to look for it." The group walked around the place they were in. ' We've never been here before...' Allen thought. Suudenly, the wooden board Allen was standing on gave way, and he plunged through the hole. He squecked as he fell through it. "Omfff!" He landed on the bottom. Allen looked up and saw the hole. It was really high up. He flashed his torchlight around and noticed that he was in a secret room. "Hey Al! It's amazing how you didn't even touched the stairs at all." Lavi grinned as he saw a narrow stairway.<p>

When everyone is down, Kanda felt around for a switch. The lights suddenly flickered on. " Way to go Yuu! You found the lights!" Kanda was surprised, and didn't notcie Lavi call his first name at all. " It wasn't me." He simply stated. An eerie silence filled the air. When time caught up with them, Lavi shouted, " YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHEREVER WE GO, IT'S EITHER NEW, OR FAMILIAR GHOSTS IN HERE! WHERE ARE THE DAMN RULES!" " SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU BAKA USAGI!" Kanda shot back, annoyed. They heard Allen yelp as he scrambled away from wherever he was. Kanda flashed his torchlight to the noise. And his eyes widened. On the wall, words in red, probably blood, was slowly forming, as if invinsible hands were writing them.

_I see that you have come thus far_

_Just to find out who we are_

_The prophecy of the Destroyer_

_That is one of what we yearn_

_The closets that we made and saw_

_Will help you teens once and for all_

* * *

><p>Lavi stared blankly at the riddle." I've got to say, they have to give us more clues." Words started forming on the wall again.<p>

_Shut up you imbecile!_

Allen burst out laughing. " But what do they mean _closets?_" Kanda pointed at a huge closet nearby. Lavi mouthed an 'oh' and made his way towards it. Allen ran over and stared at it. All of a sudden, hands reached out and grabbed Allen. Before he had time to react, it dragged him in, and the doors slammed shut. " Allen!" Lavi shouted. "Crap!" Kanda yelled. He unsheathed Mugen and tried to force the closet open. He could hear muffled screams coming from inside. But it slowly went faint. And it stopped. Kanda fell backwards when thecloset doors flew open, crashing into Lavi. They both got up and Lavi inspected the closet. " Guys, Allen's not here. And there's no secret chamber around here! He's gone! Like, 'Poof!'. Gone!" The trio ( Lol, it used to be group. Heehee...) spotted a small journal in the closet. Lavi took it up and opened it, reading the contents in it.

* * *

><p>Allen slowly opened his eyes but could see nothing, just black. His hands were chained and he was hanging off the ground. 'Where am I?' was his first thought. Just then, he heard a familiar giggle. A figure materialised in front of Allen." Teehee... You're even cuter up close!" The girl squealed. She dug her ridiculusly long nails into Allen's neck. He gave a little scream of pain. "I wonder... What do you know of my family? We don't really appreciate people who know our secrets to tell us off that this house is really <em>haunted<em>. But since you're special, I'll just make an exception for you." She giggled and took out her doll. " Melody~ You want to see red right? This will be our toy for a while!"

As soon as Lavi finished the journal, red words formed on the last page.

_31th October_

_Year: xxxx_

_Our beloved Musicain left us. But now he's found. With looks of an innocent boy to fool us. How naive. The sheep of the family. It certainly fits him now. With hair as white as a sheep's wool. But the mark on his left eye tell it all. HE is the reincarnate of The Musician. As well as the Destroyer of Time. What a sad fate... Chosen by two Gods. 'Time'... Our father...The one who had lived so long... Never to be destroyed by 'Time'. For he is 'Time' itself..._

* * *

><p>Lavi's eyes widened and he dropped the book. His face paled. The year... It was the year they were in... And hair as white as sheep's wool... An innocent boy... It all adds up to Allen. "Oh god, no... Allen..." "Usagi! Oi! Do you know something about the Destroyer of Time and The Musician?" Lavi nodded and thought about the legend.<p>

Allen gave yet another scream of pain as the doll sliced its knife into his flesh. The girl continued to mess with his mind while the doll cut into his skin. He could faintly hear footsteps coming closer. But as he slowly opened his eyes, a dagger plunged straight into his left eye. He gave a scream filled with pain and agony. Suddenly, the door slammed open. "What are you doing?" A deep voice sounded. " Nothing... Just having fun." The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you didn't invite me to play? I'm hurt. Anyway, if you want to make it fun, you should just free him from those." He ran foward and lashed out a kick at Allen. A cry of pain escaped his mouth when the chains holding him snapped, cutting deeper into his wrist. He slammed against the wall and blacked out.

* * *

><p>" The Destroyer of Time, a person whose duty is to destroy all evil, who worked along with 'Time', a man who wanted to take control of the world and rid it of humans. He called himself 'Adam'. And he had thirteen other loyal superhumans, known as Noahs, who served under him. The Destroyer of Time managed to kill ten of them. Leaving only Joyd, Dreams and 'Time'. But others call him the Millennium Earl. The Destroyer of Time died soon after. However, one day, another Noah appeared. He was a special case, and so they called him 'The 14th' and 'The Musician'. 'Adam' was very close to him. But one day, The Musician betrayed them when he found out what they are really planning to do. He was angry at what they were striving to do, but was angrier at the fact that they kept it from him for so long. And he left. No one knew where he went. And after years of searching, they pronounced him dead." Lavi finished the legend and Kanda saw something float down. He grabbed it and scrunched his eyebrows together."Oi. Rabbit. Do you know what this is?" He handed Lavi the paper and he nodded." This is... This belongs to The Musician. We should probably give this to Allen." He pocketed it and they ran out of the room.<p>

The metallic smell of blood was unbearable. Allen could hardly breathe well. The man threw him down harshly and walked off with the girl."That was fun, _Tyki!_" The said Tyki replied," Yes it was, _Road_... It been long since someone came." Allen could hear what they were saying faintly.' Kanda.. Help me...'

* * *

><p>Joy to the world! Chapter 5's done. It's longer than usual!~ Lol. My hands ache. So what do you think? BTW the tune to the 'Joy to the world' part is actually 'Joy To The World', Christmas carol. Geez... That proves how childish and lame I am. Please R&amp;R! And if you want, you can read my second story that I wrote with SOULx3399! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	6. Mysteries From The Past  Solved

Chapter 6: Mysteries From The Past - Solved

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Hi guys! My huge exams are coming up soon and I don't know if I should put this story on hiatus or discontinue it...T^T What do you think? Thanks for the reviews by the way! I won't be able to upload it as frequently as I used to but if I fail this exam than POOF!, there goes my life. Anyway, can I have at least 15 reviews in total? Pleaseee? And I recieved a message from a reader that she/he thought that it was supposed to be a ghost haunting the mansion but now it's Road and Tyki. I'll explain on that in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>The trio sat in a random room in the house. Lavi browsed through the journal again. All of a sudden, he stood up, shouting," Guys! I've got something!" Lenalee and Kanda looked up at him. " There is another journal that the owner of this book's sibling wrote! I think the person's name was... Road?" A whisper was heard in the room. " My head... Where is my head..." Kanda cursed under his breath." Damn I thought that fucking guy left us alone!" Lavi saw a glimpse of a shadow moving towards them. " It found us!" He warned. The angel rised out of the shadow eyeing the bag Lavi had with him, technically, Allen's bag. " Damn! I'm tired of this guy!" He snarled. He slowly went up to it, ignoring Lenalee's protests for him to come back. " Here. I've got your head. I'll return it back to you. So don't bother us anymore." Lavi shuddered.' It's sounds like I'm talking to a stalker.' He placed the stone head on the ground and slowly made his way back, walking backwards. They all held their breath when the angel made it's way towards it. Once its hands made contact with it, it returned to where it used to be. Suddenly, the stone angel started to crack. Pieces of stone fell onto the floor, revealing rotted flesh. When the whole thing shattered, a body of a female fell to the floor with a 'thud'.<p>

If they were to take a picture of the corpse in front of them, you could search up the word 'horrifying' and the picture _**will **_be there. The women's face was covered with dead and rotted flesh, peeling off. Her eyes were wide open, halfway decomposed. Lavi could see the insides of the eye. Her mouth, or the remains, was opened in a silent scream. Maggots, worms, spiders and flies crawled around her body. Her arms and legs were badly mutilated, rendered useless if she were alive. Lavi's eyes almost pop right out of their sockets, mouth opening and closing, making a flatfish impression." My eyes are tainted..." He managed to get out. The woman's fingers suddenly twitched, and she sat upwards, jerking like chains were pulling her back. She gave a twisted grin which made Kanda drive Mugen through her head. She let out a strangled cry of pain and turned to dust. Lavi and Lenalee were speechless. " Once again, that. Was. Fast." Lavi choked out. Kanda spied a small book in the middle of the dust. He picked it up and a voice echoed in the room. " You freed me... I will leave my form of appreciation for you... _Arigato..._"

* * *

><p>Allen looked up when he heard the door creaked open. " Damn! You have such good friends,<em> shounen.<em> They just won't give up. It seemed they have found another clue. And all our problems adds up to you. I would have wanted to kill you but _**HE**_ warned me not to. This was the furthest anyone had made to." He disregarded the man, looking away. The man was furious. No one had ever ignored him like that before. He smiled sadistically. " Well, he said not to kill you. But he didn't say that we can't have fun with you..." Allen looked up with shocked eyes, but not before the man kicked him to the wall. A resounding crack sounded out. Allen gave a cry of pain as a few of his ribs shattered from the force of the throw. He fell onto the ground, and the man came over and stepped on his chest. Allen stifled a scream. He felt a few more of his ribs crack. " Do you want to know why we aren't gonna kill you? Because you are The Musician. The 14th. The Earl's best friend'." Allen gave him a confused look. It was getting difficult to breathe with the man stepping on him like that. " You are the 14th, the betrayer of the family. Why can't you get that into your head?"

* * *

><p>" This journal... It's written around this year! The owner of this book must be responsible for the hauntings. Anyway, here's the important part. Look at this." Lavi declared.<p>

_1st January_

_Year: xxxx_

_A new year that's begun. A year had ended, soon to be forgotten. Just like our family. It's been hundreds of years since that accident. We the survivors of the Noah Clan, are still living here. No one had ever tried to tear down this mansion for a few years already. Those humans must have realised that it's wiser to leave it alone. Theaccident... Or should I say incident... It was Mother, and the 14th who had planned it. The Musician must have made a deal with her to get revenge on us for killing her. To get revenge on the Millennium Earl. For lying to them. Mother was just a lowly human, and the 14th was a betrayer. But Father still can't forget about him. The spirit of Mother was trapped by him in that statue that she bought. The headless one. And now, she's turned into a soul that only existed to be a vengeful spirit, having being killed by her own husband. How pathetic... She didn't know though, that her __**children **__and __**husband **__were spirits, known as The Undeads._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_30th October_

_Year: xxxx_

_It was the day I was supposely killed many years ago. It was also the very same day the Destroyer of Time killed most of our family._**( Warning to readers, I got this information from Wikipedia. I did not create any of these. And the order goes by: Position, Noah name, Representation and Status /Name' only for those who are still alive/undead', .')**_ 1st disciple, Adam, The Millennium Earl. 2nd disciple, Toraido, the Noah of Judgement, deceased. 3rd disciple, Joyd, the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mykk. 4th disciple, Dezaiasu, the Noah of Desires, deceased. 5th disciple, Waizurii, the Noah of Wisdom, deceased. 6th disciple, Fiidori, the Noah of Corrosion, deseased. 7th disciple, Maashiima, the Noah of Pity, deseased. 8th disciple, Raasura, the Noah of Wrath, deceased. 9th disciple, Road, the Noah of Dreams, me, Road Kamelot. 10th & 11th disciple, Bondomu, the Noah of Bonds, deseased. 12th disciple, Rasutoru, the Noah of Lust, deseased. 13th disciple, Maitora, the Noah of Ability, deseased. __**14th disciple, unknown / The 14th, the Noah of Destruction, unknown, Neah Walker.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_31th October_

_Year: xxxx_

_A change in The 14th's information. 14th disciple, still unknown / The 14th, the Noah of Destruction, __**Allen Walker.**__ He's finally come back to us... All that's left to do is to wait for The Millennium Earl._

_P.S. I know you're reading this. I'll play a game with you. Find your friend. I'll give you a hint. The closet is the only way in. Find the doorway yourselves! Have fun! BTW, it's not nice to read a girl's journal! ^^_

Lavi stared blankly at the P.S. note. " She knows we're reading her journal. She says Allen is in a room where the doorway is only found in the closet. Just reading this journal is giving me the creeps." They made their way to the secret room they came from. Kanda threw the doors of the closet open and stared at it, searching for a doorway. " That bitch of a Road Kamelot lied to us!" He gave a shout of surprise as he fell/went through the closet. Lavi and Lenalee stared with mouth agap. All of a sudden, an angel statue appeared at the doorway. " Shit! The other stone angel has a spirit too?" Lavi shouted. There was no way to escape. The only thing he could do to protect himself and Lenalee is to _**fight.**_ He spied a sword in a chest and snatched it, waiting for the angel to make a move.

* * *

><p>Kanda stumbled through the closet and looked around. He was in an empty room, only a door occupied it. Kanda stepped towards the door and attempted to open it. But it was locked. Suddenly, a familiar scream was heard through the door. " Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, trying to bang the door down. He got fed up when he heard another scream. He used Mugen to cut the door down, and was greeted with a sight of Allen, all bloodied, a dagger impaled on his arm, only to be pulled out by a girl. The girl looked over at him and pouted," Awww... Couldn't you have taken longer to find out the passcode? I was having so much fun!" Kanda snarled at her and growled," I assume you are Road Kamelot?" She sneered at him," I see you have finally caught up with us. You should know who he is." pointing at Allen. Kanda ran towards her and pierced her with Mugen. She screamed in pain. " I read enough to know that the Undeads can't stand silver and sadly for you, my sword is purely created out of silver." He smirked, twisting his sword, inflicting even more pain on Road. She moved jerkily,smiled and said," You have won the game. But now, can you escape and get out of here before Tyki and Adam catches up with you? I wonder..."With those words said, her body turned to dust.<p>

Lavi was having difficulties trying to use the sword. The angel was nimble and agile. It had dodged every single attack Lavi arms were covered with scratches made by the angel's sharp claws. ' Why did it even have those in the first place?' Lavi pondered, as he dodged the attacks the angel lashed out at him. He was getting tired. Fed up, he kicked the angel hard on the side. The angel didn't see that coming, and crashed straight into the wall. Lavi raced over to where the angel had fallen and drove the sword through the stone. It screamed before turning to dust. Lavi looked at the sword in his hands." Sweet! I am so keeping this sword!" As the dust blew away, he saw another riddle.

_The only way to escape this place_

_Will soon be revealed if you win the race_

_So hurry up and run I would say_

_As you've been in here for countless days_

_'Time' was halted by your stay_

_Soon to collapsed when you run away_

* * *

><p>Kanda ran over to Allen, taking in his injuries. 'It's really bad.' He thought. Allen was unconsious and probably at the brink of death. Kanda lifted him up and placed him on his back( Awww... So cute!). He made his way to the secret entrance. He walked through the wall, but he had to admit, it was a crazy feeling. When he opened his eyes, he was in the room he had came from. Lavi spotted him and ran over, opening his mouth to shout Kanda's hated first name. But he halted when he saw Kanda's grim expression. Lavi noted the shock of white and bloodied hair behind Kanda. " Allen!" Both Lenalee and Lavi cried out. They ran towards him and attemped to get him to wake up. Kanda placed him on the floor and looked at Lavi." He needs medical help." Lavi nodded and told Kanda about the riddle he saw." It appears we've been in here for days already. But time stopped since we arrived. We are in a race against 'Time'. We can destroy the spirits if we have solved the mystery of the mansion and find our way out." Kanda shared with Lavi about what he had discovered." The Undeads are the same as in the games and movies. They can't stand silver." Lavi took in the information and looked down at Allen. Kanda tore out the sleeves of his shirt and wrapped them around the more serious injuries. He looked around at everyone. Their shirts were all bloody due to the attack made by the angel and the doll. He looked at everyone straight in the eye." We will get out of here. No matter what."<p>

* * *

><p>Woot! It's finished! Not the story but the chapter, Kanda is being a little OOC here, but, who cares? I should make him a bit more caring to Allen if I continue this story... Please review if you think I should continue it! Your reviews give me motivation! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	7. Rest In Peace, Mana

Chapter 7: Rest In Peace, Mana...

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare mght just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Hey everybody out there! It's been too long! But I've got some bad news. My exams will be coming up in around... Next week? Oh darn! I won't be able to write with all these shit coming up, and I'm stressed by all the papers, homework and tuition! BTW, I found out something cool! I have ( literally) superhuman strength! I tore my jean in a tug, made a hole in my bag, pulled on a drawer and the screw fell off! LOL how awesome is that! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes, and found himself in an unknown place. The place was completely white in colour. From the roofs of the houses to the stone ground. "Where am I?" He asked himself. Allen took a look at the town, when his eyes landed on a row of doors. Suddenly, he felt an urge to enter one of the rooms. A specific one at that. As he opened the door, he gasped in surprise. In the middle of the room was a familiar looking piano. It looked like an ordinary grand piano actually, but the colours were of the opposite. Allen made his way slowly to the piano, his footsteps echoing in the empty room, and better yet, town. He reached a finger out to touch it, but a feeling, a feeling of reluctance, held him back. He glanced upwards into a mirror, and saw a grinning shadow in it instead of him. Allen reeled back in shock, but curiousity got the better of him. He took a few steps towards the mirror, and looked at the shadow at where he thought were its eyes. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Allen asked, but felt a little stupid when the shadow just looked into his eyes with blank, white, empty and lifeless holes that we call eyes. As Allen was going to walk away, the shadow's mouth started moving. "<em><strong>Allen Walker... <strong>_" Allen looked up in shock mixed with confusion.'How did it know my name?' The shadow continued to stare at him. Allen was getting slightly uneasy with this staring contest. The shadow's grin got wider.

"_**Never stop walking, Allen, until the day you die. **_"

With that, it all went blank.

* * *

><p>"Guys! He's waking up!" Allen's eyes cracked open, as he winced from the pain wrecking his body and the sudden flash of light into his eyes. "Moyashi, you alright?"( Whoa I think that's pretty much impossible in the manga...0.0) "J-just fine..." Allen failed attempt of sitting up right caused Lavi to snort in amusement, and Kanda to help him up. "Allen. Have you ever seen these kind of music scores?" Lavi said, getting straight to the point, handing him a piece of paper. Allen studied the notes with his still bleary eyes. But widened soon after. "No w-way... Only Mana and I know of this... No one else should have. What's going on? First that creepy shadow, and now this! No one should have known about it! No one! It's a secret between Mana and I..." Allen cried. Lavi raised his eyebrow. "Creepy shadow? Allen, what are you talking about?" " When I was still unconscious, I was in this white town. I entered a room and there was this piano, the colours were the other way around. Then a shadow that's not mine appeared in the mirror. And it told me the exact same thing Mana told me before he died." Allen recapped. Lavi looked thoughtful. " So you know this lyrics?" Allen nodded. "Hmm... Well then guys," Lavi stood up,"it's time for us to get to the piano then. If it's the same piano as Allen described, it might just lead us out."<p>

Allen clung to Kanda's arm, but surprisingly, Kanda didn't start a fuss. Instead, he held Allen protectively in his arms, as if something might steal him from them again( OH MY GAWD THE YULLEN'S SHOWING! Uh... Ahem. Back to the story.) With Lavi leading the way, the group found themself in the ballroom in a while.'I've got to say, the rabbit's brains are actually useful after all.' Kanda thought, amused. But things got from good to bad. Something rosed up from the floor. Followed by some others. What they saw scared the wits out of them. _Dolls_. The dolls belonging to the playroom were all here. And the group was trapped between the piano, and the exit. " Dear Lord, I'm SO gonna throw every single dolls in my house." Lenalee gulped. They turned on their heels when they felt a presence behind them. Melody- or whatever you prefer to call it- stood at the door, trapping them. "Oh crap." Kanda hissed. The doll giggled, and a ghostly yet childish voice thundered in the room."_Since you've made your way to the piano room, let's play a game! Have you ever heard of 'Vampire'?__**( **_**Don't mind me! It's my class's daily game! It's exhausting! For extra info, it's basically like Catching, except if you're caught, you will be another catcher. So the game ends only when everyone is caught.**_**)**__ Let's play that! My dolls, my family and I will be catchers, and you be the runners! Ain't that fun!" _" That girl's got a loose screw..." Lavi muttered. _"Now..." _The voice became menacing._"" We'll count to ten. If you win, we'll let you go. If you lose, hand over The Musician and find your own way out. If you live long enough." _Allen's heartbeat started thumping rapidly against Kanda's hold. _"We'll begin NOW. 10... 9..." " What _are you waiting for guys!"_" 8..." _" Move! Move! MOVE!" Lavi screamed. They shuffled out of the door, and Melody was gone. Allen had trouble running and was lagging behind. Kanda turned around and made his way back to him, lifting him up in bridal style**( OoooOOoOOOoo...)**. Allen clung onto Kanda as he ran quickly to catch up with the others. With their steps echoing in the empty hallway, the voice spoke again,_"Zero."_Dozens of dolls burst out of the room, each morphing into mangled, bloodied bodies of humans. They let out a shrill scream of delight and flew into different areas. "_Now, my dolls... Do not disappoint. I've released you from your misery and darkness. Have fun._"

* * *

><p>"K-kanda! Did you hear that? I could have swore I-" Allen was interupted by Kanda's quick reply," Yes. I heard it. It also meant that we have to get away soon." Lavi sighed and turned around. " Guys, what are we g-" A high-pitch scream filled the air. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears. Unfortunately, Kanda had forgotten that he had a Moyashi in his arms, and Allen fell onto the floor. " Ow! Bakanda!" The scream got louder and louder, until a body started to form in front of them. It had a twisted face with a bullet hole in between its eyes. Its body was covered in dried blood, and its arms and legs were bent and twisted. One of its eye hole was just a red hole filled with maggots and bugs, its mouth open in a laugh. Lavi could only assume it was a female thanks to the long hair. It launched itself towards them. Lavi unsheathed his sword<strong>( Can I be sure I'm talking about Lavi and not Kanda?)<strong> and thrusted it into the corpse's chest. The corpse was dangerously close to his face and Lavi could smell the rotting smell coming from it. He flicked his sword and the zombie flew off, crashing into a wall. It looked up and laughed maniacally. Then it exploded in a burst of organs and blood squirting out. "Oi, Usagi. When did you get a sword?" Lavi grinned and said," When you fell into the closet." Allen managed to stand up and he told Kanda," Kanda, I think I can walk on my own now... Thanks... For just now..." He felt his face turning hot. Lavi stared and him and went,"OooooooOOOoooOoo- OW! Shit Yuu! What was that for?" Kanda glared at him and "Hmp."

The group continued their way like this: Ambushed, nearly going deaf, either Kanda or Lavi save the day**( Not exactly)** and getting lost. "Great. Where are we?" Kanda muttered. They found a room that they have yet to explore. Lavi took the first steps in and gestured to the others that it was safe. Allen stepped in last and took a look around the room for any signs of danger. Kanda held onto his arm and he winced in pain. That made Kanda loosen his hold. Lavi ushered them over when he spotted a trunk. "Hey! There's a note here!" The duo went over and looked at it. It read:

_This sword belongs to the Walker family._

_Neah Walker_

"Hey hey hey. Allen. I found a family sword! Cool! Now all three of us guys have swords!" Allen looked into the trunk and took the sword out. He then saw words carved out in the wood. _Neah Walker and Mana Walker._ Allen's eyes widened, glued to the name of his foster father. He felt his bottom lip tremble and turned around, saying," I'll go outside to look for anyway out of the house first. I'll be at the door." As soon as Allen stepped out of the door, he felt something slamming him down. He let out a yelp. Lavi's and Kanda's head whipped around. "Allen/Moyashi!" They ran out of the room only to be faced with a familiar figure pushing Allen down. The three of them dug into their memories to figure out who that figure was. It seemed so familiar yet so distant. They were pulled out of their thoughts when Allen let out a loud scream of pain. The figure had sliced the left side of his face. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and ran towards Allen, only to be blown back by an unknown force. "Shit!" He cursed. "M-Mana?"

* * *

><p>Kanda's, Lavi's and Lenalee's head snapped up.'Mana? But isn't he dead?' That was what ran across everyone's mind. The figure flinched. "A-a-llen..." The all so familiar voice sounded out. It looked up at them, exposing his heavily disfigured face. At where the nose should have been was just a clump of flesh. Its mouth twisted, eye pouring blood, brains slowly plopping out of an empty eye socket, and proceeding to the body, arms mangled, legs ripped off, intestines, guts and organs hung out of the holes in the place where the legs should have been. Allen had to resist the urge to puke, but something he didn't manage to stop, were the tears. Tears flowed down his face rapidly, stinging his wounded left side of his face. But he didn't care- he couldn't care. Mana was right in front of him, but as an Undead. Mana was going to kill him.<p>

Allen bit his bottom lip, when Mana suddenly said," Please kill me, Allen... If I am to be killed, I would rather die by the hands of my son. Even though I had wanted to die as what I was years ago, as a human, it couldn't be granted... So since I'm an Undead, please kill me, Allen... Please let the last contact between me and anything in this world be you. The inevitable end will come to us all, we will all fall victim to the looming claws of the grim reaper. But what will we leave behind us... how will we be remembered? Our last words are a keepsake, a memory of us and the lives we lived. When you were born, you cried and everyone smiled. Live your life so that when you die, everyone cries and you're the only one smiling. What greater pain could mortals have than this: To see their children dead before their eyes? I'd rather die than see that. Please kill me, my son. Do not hesitate. I no longer belong here. I'm just a monster who should be destroyed. So please, Allen. Kill me. Never stop walking, until the day you can no longer walk..." Allen felt more tears flowing. He lifted his sword, plunged it into Mana's body, and whispered, "For now we'll say goodbye. We know it's not the last time, I've lost the best part of my day. This is the last thing I-I will remember. It's better where you're going anyway. Let your pain and suffering end here. God shall bring you with Him... Sometimes I wish tears could build a stairway, leading to Heaven, and I'll bring you down back here with me. I love you, Mana..." Mana's body dissolved into dust. Allen, still crying, took the dust and kept it in his bag." It's for later..." He whispered to the unspoken question.

* * *

><p><em>Never Forgotten<em>

_Always Loved_

_I miss you Mana_

_because your up above..._

* * *

><p>How was it? I nearly cried reading all those depressing quotes online. And no I did NOT copy everything, I changed them. I hope this is long enough to make up for the 2 weeks of not writing. See you guys in... 2 weeks! Please review! I beg of you! It motivates me and supplies my poor brain with brainjuice! BTW, it's my birthday next week on 2nd October! Sandwiched in the middle of my HUGE exams! What the fuck is THAT! That's no fair! T~T Well, if you wanna help make my birthday better, you can always review! That will make my sad birthday happier! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	8. Memories Of The Past

Chapter 8: Memories Of The Past

Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare might just be the doors to death. There is a secret behind the mansion. One that few knows about, but never lived to share. When Allen and his friends get trapped in it, will they find out what it is and stay sane?

Hey everyone~ I know I said that I have my exams coming up, but I couldn't help it and wrote a new chapter cause I am really bored...

Warning! Character death! One of my most hated character besides that Hitler wannabe. Sorry to that character's fans Please don't hate me! If you flame me, it will be used to keep myself warm as I've got the flu, and also to roast mushmellows! I love them!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"Blah blah blah" = speech

'Blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>The group tried to comfort a sobbing Allen. He forced himself to stop and looked up at his friends with tear-filled eyes." W-we should get out of here soon. Find out who's Time, and I think we'll find our way out. But, I'm not sure if we can face him..." Kanda lifted Allen up his back and said," The Moyashi is right. We have to find a way out. The door is locked, the windows became suddenly unbreakable, the chimney is probably stucked out, and even if it's not, how on earth are we going to climb our way out, so no to that retarded idea of your, you stupid rabbit." Lavi looked downcast. "You're right. Okay, come on guys! We'll find our way out of here or my name won't be Lavi!" Kanda rolled his eyes and looked up." Keep your heads up, rabbit, cause you'll never know what will come next. Oh look. Here it comes now." He said sarcastically. Lavi looked up and looked at Kanda in confusion." Yuu... You do know that THAT'S a spider." Allen looked up and said," Not up there! Behind you!" Lavi turned around and screamed bloody murder.<p>

"I thought you knew how to kill spiders, you rabbit!" Kanda yelled.

"I do know!"

"Then why the fuck are you running away? "

"Dude, that thing is 2.5m tall! Any normal human would run! That's common sense!"

"You said you're not scared of anything and that you're not a normal human, you're a super human!"

"Man... Allen, you too? That was just an expression! Crap! Here it come!"

The 2.5m tall mutated spider dashed out after them. On it's fangs, venom dripped out, and a suspiciously red liquid was on its body. _"Oooo... Lookie that! My spider got lose! Bad boy! Get back here!" _The voice of Road Kamelot shrieked. The spider then vanished. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. _"I have a surprise for you! So please come to the ballroom! And no, I won't have my dolls come after you." _Kanda gritted his teeth and faced Lavi."Should we?" Lavi gave a small nod and led them back to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Hello! It me! Road Kamelot! And yes, I'm not dead! So get that angry look off your face, pretty boy!" Kanda growled fiercely at that comment. "Hello again, shounen." Allen paled. A man in a dress suit walked out of the shadows. "I am Tyki Mykk. Nice to meet you." "Skip that intro. Why do you want us here?" Lavi asked. " Right to the point? How noble. Well then, we wanted you here because the Earl of Millennium is here." Lavi reeled back in shock. A dark mist formed at a corner of the room, it faded soon after, and a figure replaced the mist. "Is that a mushmellow?" Allen asked, confused. Tyki let out a small noise of amusement, and Road burst out laughing."That mushmellow, happen to be the Millennium Earl, shounen. And now that you mention it, he DOES look like a mushmellow in this form." The figure stepped foward, and a creepy voice sounded out," In case you've forgotten, I could hear you from the corner, Tyki-pon." The 'mushmellow' dissolved, and a man in his early 30s( I apologise. I'm not good in seeing age...) replaced it instead. Allen's eyes widened yet again. "The Earl of Millennium... Why does he look exactly like Mana?" Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee's head whipped around to look at him. "Yes, I sort of like that form as it reminds me of the time The Musician and I used to spent. So that's why you, Allen Walker, will join us, the Noahs."<p>

"No way. What did you do to Mana anyway? Why is he an Undead? He died once, then you jerks have to turn him into an Undead, and he have to go through death once again!" Allen yelled. "Us? Turn Mana into an Undead? Oh no, my boy, we did not turn Mana into an Undead. It was YOU who turned him into one." Allen frozed. "No I d-" "The darkness in your heart after Mana died brought him back. The dead will be brought back as Undeads when the person they cherished the most falls into darkness, and it calls my powers to call back the dead. You unconsciously summoned my powers and it brought Mana back. A tiny fragment of my powers then enters the corpse. See that cut on your left eye? That, is a curse. A curse from your beloved Mana. It enables you to see the other world. You will be able to see the tortured souls. So depressing yet beautiful. In my eyes, of course." Allen's small frame trembled as he took in the newly received information. His knees gave way and he collapsed on the floor, unable to believe that he was the one who turned Mana into an Undead."No... I don't believe it... It's impossible... I-I..." He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears back, when a hand was placed on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Allen. Mana is resting peacefully above right now. Don't cry because you lost him. Smile because you know he has a place in your heart." An unfamiliar voice rang out. Allen looked up and came face-to-face with a familiar face. Kanda placed his hands on Mugen in case the man attacked them. " Who are you?" Allen whispered. The man smiled, and said,"The name's Neah. Neah Walker."

(Damn, I was so tempted to end it here, but I'm still bored...)

* * *

><p>The Millennium Earl looked in shock at the man, Neah. "So, The Musician was alive after all! But what do we have here? Two Musician?" Neah looked up at the Noahs."Yes. I'm alive. But I'm also dead. I'm the will of the Musician, basically the Musician himself. But I don't belong here. Just like you disgusting Noahs and those pitiful souls waiting to be saved. And, would you like to know something? I, The Musician, was once the Destroyer of Time who killed your family." The Noahs were silent as they let the information sink in. "Y-you, not only betrayed us, but you were the Destroyer of Time?" Road asked weakly. "Yes Road. And since I didn't complete my job, Allen here will finish it for me." Allen opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Neah." I know you can't fight. But it's an instinct in the Walker family. We were the ones destinated to destroy the Noahs. The fighting comes naturally. You just haven't unlocked it yet."<p>

Road's looked of confusion turned into rage. _**"Let's see how you do your fucking mission with your darling Allen not able to fight, instincts or no instincts!" **_With that, she dashed foward and used her powers to enter Allen into her dreamworld ( Yeah, you know how it goes so I won't describe it). Allen slumped forward, his eyes glazed and lifeless. "Allen/ Moyashi!"Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Neah shouted. They rushed over to Allen's side and Kanda glared at Road."What did you do to him?" Road looked at him and grinned. It's all up to him now. If he can't escape, say goodbye. And if he DOES escape... Hmmm... I'll have to think a while on that one. We'll leave you alone for now. So we'll take our leave first. But don't worry, you'll have company." The Noahs vanished immediatey after that. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. "Crap." Lavi cursed as dozens of the Undeads appeared all around them. "Can you fight?" Lavi asked Neah. He looked offended."Of course I can."

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes to be faced with a different dimension. Road's voice echoed in the background." Let's play a game. You are stuck in my dreamworld, there's no one to help you. It's up to you on whether you'll live or die. If you can find a way out, you win the game. And if you're lucky, you'll know where I am hiding. If you can kill me here, you can kill me in the real world at the same time. The game starts now." Allen looked around in confusion, then he suddenly fell into a portal. WHen he got up, he found himself in a familiar place.<p>

* * *

><p>"There's no end to them!" Lavi shouted. Kanda, Lavi and Neah were stuck with the job of fighting off the Undeads, while Lenalee have to look after Allen. The trio dodged and attacked, but the Undeads seem to just increase in numbers. Neah looked thoughtful."Why don't we do this: I still have control over that piano. And I think I can operate it." Kanda yelled back at him,"What's the use of that piano?" "If I'm correct it should be able to summon the Ark. We can hide there." Lavi thought for a little while."Fine. But try to make it quick!By the way, Lenalee! Please try to defend yourself if an Undead escapes us, so keep a watch out! You can fight, right? So please try to defend yourself!"Neah and Lenalee both nodded and Neah rushed to the piano. The Undeads were increasing rapidly in numbers. A song could be heard over the noise. Lenalee looked up from Allen to the scene around her. And smirked."I'm so sorry, everyone, but the Lenalee you all know died 2 years ago." Time seemed to have frozed, but Kanda and Lavi continued fighting, and Neah continued playing the piano. "What do you mean? Lenalee, what are you saying?" Lavi said. "Remember when Komui died? That Lenalee kept crying and wailing for her brother to come back? She made a patch with The Earl. It was different. She did it willingly. And since she knows of the Earl, she was killed by her brother's soul. That is called an Akuma. Her body was then taken over by the Earl's power, and it became who I am now." Lenalee smirked and her body transformed into the body of a zombie.<p>

Her skin was covered in rotting flesh, some had even turned black( Oh my God... I went to search the web on zombies, and I went to Wikipedia. I found interesting but useless stuff in the first paragraph. THEN, I turned my head and saw a picture of a zombie! I'm alone at home when I wrote this, and it's deathly quiet. I scared myself silly and didn't dare to continue reading. I mean, SHEESH! The picture was of the face! My heart nearly jumped out of my chest! Now I know how fear feels...) Her eyes were rolled back to nearly the back of her head and her hair was frazzled and messy. Her face was covered in dried blood from killing. Legs no longer normal, but torn and ripped. Her arms, now a mess of limbs twisted together. Half her tongue was hacked off, and in where her stomach was, is now just a hole with clumps of flesh hanging off it. She grinned and attempted to bite Allen's lifeless body. Kanda felt rage taking control of him, and dashed towards Lenalee- or her body, that is- and sliced her body cleanly into halves. She let out a croak and her body became a mist, leaving the organs behind. The song ended, and a huge diamond like thing rised from the ground. Neah hopped off the chair and looked at Kanda and Lavi."Hurry up. The Undeads might get in. Kanda, please help carry Allen." The two of them rushed into the Ark, and Neah looked at the organs at where Lenalee dissolved. "Goodbye and rest in peace, Ms Lenalee Lee..." And he went into the Ark before it vanished.

* * *

><p>"No! No more! Please! I can't take it anymore!" Allen screamed as his past memories, even those that were forgotten, flashed before his eyes. Then, a particular one caught his attention.<p>

_**"Mana? Where is Uncle Neah? 5 year old Allen asked. Mana looked at him with eyes filled with grief."Come on, Allen. Let's go see Uncle Neah." He took hold of his son and walked out the door. They walked over to the hospital. "Mana? Why are we here?" Mana said noting and went to room 14. "Neah? We're here to see you." Neah's eyes cracked open as he heard his brother's voice. "Mana? Allen?" "Yah. I brought him here to see you." Allen climbed onto the bed and said,"Uncle Neah? Why are you here?" Neah smiled at his nephew and said," I'm dying." Allen's eyes showed fear and confusion, but he kept quiet about it. "Neah, you know you don't have much time left." Mana said. Neah looked up at his brother with a smile."I'm not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life. If you spend all your time worrying about dying, living isn't going to be much fun. Haven't you heard of the saying'He who doesn't fear death dies only once. '? If man were immortal he could be perfectly sure of seeing the day when everything in which he had trusted should betray his trust, and, in short, of coming eventually to hopeless misery. He would break down, at last, as every good fortune, as every dynasty, as every civilization does. In place of this we have death." Neah's heart rate dropped all of a sudden, and Mana's hands started to tremble. Neah whispered, "It seems my time is up. Please look after Allen." Nurses and doctors rushed into the room. Mana felt tears dripped down his face for the first time ever, excluding his youth. " Mana, why are you crying?" Allen asked. The doctors sighed as the heart monitor read 0, a loud and long beep rang out in the room. " Would you like us to try shock him awake?( Sorry I don't know what they call it!)" The doctors asked. Mana shook his head. The doctor looked confused." Why not?" Mana smiled sadly."Watching a peaceful death of a human being reminds me a falling star; one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever. Let my brother join the Afterlife without any disruption." Mana said. Allen finally understood the stituation and started crying.**_

_**The day of the funeral was raining. Allen and Mana stood under the rain, soaked. Allen went up to the gravestone and placed flowers in front of it. The grave read:**_

_**Neah Walker**_

_**Born:xxxx**_

_**Deceased:xxxx**_

_**Never forgotten**_

_**And loved by all**_

_**May he find peace**_

_**Behind those walls**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mana looked at the grave of his late brother, and recited with a sad smile,<strong>_

_**"God saw you were getting tired, and a cure was not meant to be**_

_**So he put his arms around you, and whispered come with me**_

_**With tearful eyes we watched you, as we saw you pass away**_

_**Although we love you deeply, we could not make you stay**_

_**Your golden heart stopped beating, hard working hands at rest**_

_**God broke our hearts to prove to us... He only takes the best."**_

* * *

><p>Oh my GOSH! This is really long! I think, My eyes are aching. My poor mind is scarred from the pictures of zombies. Gosh. This, will be the final chapter until my exams are over. I can't afford to lose time to study. Well, I have to study RIGHT NOW and it's so damn sad. If there are many mistakes, please tell me as I've no time to read through. Please Review! See that button that just screams," Click on me!"? Yah, that one. Please click on it and review! As I said, it will make my sad birthday happier! Thanks for reading and to reviewers! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


	9. The Curse Level 1

Chapter 9: The Curse Level 1

Hello readers! Missed me? My eaxams are over~ I have nothing to do~ I have plans for basketball soon~ And OH MY GOD MY EXAMS OVER! Cheer with me people! Well -ahem- Well, to tell the truth... I'm having writer's block. Damn, that evil little thing... So if this chapter is NOT interesting, which I hope it won't be, please don't blame me! Here's chapter 9!

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"blah blah blah" = speech

'blah blah blah' = thought

Memories. Memories of the past. Memories of HIS painful past. They all came flooding back. Allen gave an anguish scream, sobbing loudly. He had no idea where he was. "Please... Please STOP!" He screamed. His head hurt, like he had just been knocked over by an oversized truck a dozon times over. Allen frozed, when he sensed something behind him. He spun around and started to wish he didn't. In front of him, was Mana. The Mana that he loved so much. He shakily stepped forward and touched Mana's hand. It was warm. Warmer than the last time he touched him. "Mana..." Allen reached out to hug him, when he felt something form in front of his left eye. 'God, what is that... Is that a chain? Dear Lord, what is THAT?' Allen rambled in his mind. Above Mana, was a chain connected to a figure covered in old and yellowed bandages. It was bundled up and through the eyes, or black holes, tears were steadily flowing down its cheeks, face contorted in pain. A purple aura enveloped it. "What's wrong Allen? It's me, Mana." 'Mana' spoke. Allen heard another voice," Allen... Destroy that body... Don't worry, I'm not going to be harmed, I don't belong here anyway..." The figure spoke, looking up. It sounded alot more like Mana, only more hollow. Allen couldn't believe his eyes.'Who should I believe? I wish you were here, Kanda...'

"Moyashi! Oi! Moyashi! Wake up! Oi!" Kanda tried to shake Allen awake. Neah glanced at the limp body in Kanda's hands and shoke his head."It's no use. Only Road can wake Allen up. Unless Allen managed to get out of his dream. Kanda stared at Allen's lifeless, half-opened eyes. There was no light in it, just an empty, bottomless gray sea you could melt into. Kanda and Lavi were worried. They had already lost a friend, for more than a year and they didn't know until that day. They were worried that Allen might be next.

"Allen..." Allen covered his ears. "Allen." He squeezed his eyes shut."Allen." Allen winced. "Allen!" He opened his eyes.'It sounded familiar."Allen!" "Oi! Moyashi!" Allen gained control of his body. "Kanda... Lavi..." He whispered. He looked up and faced Mana. Despite the painful stab in his heart, Allen said his words aloud," Road, stop it. you can never replace Mana." Immediatly after those words, he ran the sword through Mana's body. 'Mana' let out a pained scream, which slowly faded to Road's shrill voice. 'Mana's' body disintegrated into her small body. "So,"she choked,"you managed to find me after all."

Road frozed, clutching at her heart. Tyki looked at her, a look of shock and sadness on his face." That little guy managed to find you ,huh?" Road just gave a small smile,"I'll be joining my real dad then..." She coughed out blood." Goodbye, Tyki, Millenie..." With that, she slumped onto the ground, dead. Tki held onto her limp body, hugging it close to his body. Tyki started trembling with rage. A twisted, insane grin stretched across his face as his eyes glinted with insanity. The Earl of Millennium watched from a distance, smirking." And the day the 3rd apostle truely awakens, was the day we suffer the loss of the 9th apostle, Dreams." Electricity sparked from under Tyki, sending off a strong static. The room started to crumble, bits of concrete falling off ceilings. "Rise, my 3rd apostle." Tyki let out a loud scream of pain, as the ceilings started to fall in huge rocks.

Kanda held onto Allen's body tighty, for fear that they might have lost him too. Neah and Lavi sat beside him, when Neah suddenly felt a prickle of fear. He looked up to observe the surroundings to make sure they were safe, but was distracted by something else. He could've swore he saw a little light return to Allen's eyes. His eyes widen as he pushed past Kanda, and held onto Allen. Allen let out a groan of discomfort, and his eyes regained their life. All three males, gasped in surprise and relief. "Allen! You're awake! I take that you've killed Road?" Neah said excitedly. Allen, Kanda and Lavi looked at him in confusion." Were you that eager to kill your family?" They asked blandly. Neah looked insulted yet again." Do not compare me to those Undeads. I am a free will. I have no need to be turned into one of them. Come on, let's go outside and find a way for you three to escape." Allen held onto Kanda's arm, and let go all of a sudden." Kanda, where's Lenalee?" All three older males frozed. They didn't want to explain this to the young boy. Kanda sucked in a deep breath and soghed," She dead. A long time ago. She was an Akuma, something like an Undead. Don't talk about it, Moyashi. Face the reality. _Lenalee was not supposed to exist in these past two years." _Allen bit his bottom lips. Kanda grunted in understanding."Let's go."

The minute they stepped out of the Ark, a loud rumbling shook the room they were in. Neah's face paled as he knew what it was. He shoved the three boys into a corner, and followed them, just after a figure walked past them. They sighed in relief, only to be attacked from behind. They crashed into different places. Lavi at the opposite corner, Kanda onto the wooden table, Neah at the wall, and Allen at the bookself. The figure stood up straight and a cruel laugh burst out of his lips. Neah glanced up in fear,"Tyki Mykk's awakening is complete..." He whispered. Tyk's hands twitched and he dashed towards the bookself, pushing Allen deeper into the wall with a loud echoing crash. Allen let out a scream of pain while Tyki laughed in pure insanity. As the dust cleared off, a hole was seen on the wall. "Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, as he ran over to the next room.

Allen couldn't breathe. A hand as cold as ice was curled around his throat, cutting off any supply of air. He clawed desperately at the hand, failing to remove it but only to make it tighten more. Allen felt his eyesight getting blurry. On the brink of death, he felt himself being tossed to the other end of the room. He crashed into the wall with a loud yell, as a sickening crunch sounded out. Allen was sure his ribcage ought to be in pieces by now. Kanda sped over to his Moyashi (Wait, did he just say 'his'? Oh my gawd the Yullen's showing!) and wrapped his arms around him. Allen's face turned red, as he coughed out blood. Kanda's eyes widened as more blood split on the floor. And then he felt a searing pain in his chest. Tyki had managed to get to them and now had Kanda flying to the other end of the room, and so fortunately taking down both Neah and Lavi. Tyki grabbed Allen by the front of his shirt and plunged a fist deep into his stomach. Allen felt a warm liquid travelling up his throat as he spat it out. The metallic taste of blood lingered in his mouth, making him want to throw up. Before he had even hit the wall, Tyki had already made it behind him and lashed a kick at Allen's throat. He felt himself getting out of breath, as he struggled to get his body to move. Kanda dashed towards Allen and caught him, right before Tyki kicked the two of them through the hole in the wall. A resounding crash shook the room. (Sorry! I'm not that good in fighting scene...)

Lavi aimed his sword at Tyki, and instead of stabbing like he's supposed to, he threw the sword straight at Tyki. Tyki managed to dodge some of it, but it managed to hit a vital spot, and it stabbed through him. Tyki let out an anguished scream and he pulled the sword out of his body. As soon as the tip of the sword left his body, the patch of skin around his wound turned a sickly black and melted away. Tyki screamed in pain as it spread around his body. Tyki's head snapped up in fury. Neah took this as a warning and he snatched the sword that Allen had dropped a while back. He unsheathed it and made a mad dash towards Tyki, and plung the sword through him at his chest. Time seemed to have slowed down, and Tyki's blood sprayed out from his wounds. Neah pulled the sword out of tyki, only to slash him with it yet another time. Tyki's screams echoed in their minds, as a black colour spreaded on his body, melting his skin and flesh. A sickly shade of pink was left behind. Everyone shuddered at that colour. The organs burst in a spray of red, and the bones turned to dust. Neah glanced up at the shivering teen in Kanda's arms, while Lavi tried to coax him into calming down. Neah felt a smile tug on his lips. 'They were just like brothers, well, cept for that samurai, a loving boyfriend.'

After Allen calmed down, Neah looked towards the roof. "I'm sure the Earl is up there. Your injuries will heal fast here, as you all know, time was halted by your stay. It'll take awhile. Then we'll face the Earl." He clenched his fist. Kanda stood up and countered him," Moyashi is injured. Probably bith menatally and physically. The pysical wounds will heal, but the mental wounds are hard to get rid of. You can't expect him to fight like that!" He growled. Neah sighed,"It's in the genes. He will kill the Earl. This time, he will, and MUST, die." Kanda tried to look for another excuse, but gave a "Che!" and went to sit beside Allen. Suddenly, Allen's eyes flew wide open. He found it difficult to breathe, and he was losing control of his senses. He gripped on Kanda's shirt tightly, earning himself three awkward stares. His breathing was coming in pants now. Tears cascaded down his cheek as he tried to hold back a scream. His whole body was numb with pain, and as a final wave of pain flowed through his small body, a shrill and painfully sounding scream burst through his lips into the still air of the mansion.

Kanda and Lavi rushed over to the screaming boy's side, as they tried to coax him to stop. Neah sat frozen to the spot.' No... It can't be... The Earl. That FUCKER! He glared at the Earl who suddenly appeared at the doorway. "What the fuck did you do to Allen?" He hissed. The Earl gave a smile which intridged Neah even more. Kanda and Lavi glared at the Earl, still trying to stop Allen from screaming. "The curse on the boy who was choosen by two Gods. Who will win? Light? Or Dark? Or will his poor body be ripped apart? Let's see... The Curse Level 1." With that said, he disappeared. Neah gave his fullest attention to Allen, who had stopped screaming. His skin was deathly pale, rivaling his hair. Clothes stuck to him as sweat covered his skin. His eyes were squeezed shut. And Neah sensed an aura coming from Allen, in a state of shock, he grabbed both Lavi and Kanda's arms pulling them away from Allen just as a dark aura enveloped him.

Cliffhanger~! I think... I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter right after exams! Woohhoo! Still can't get over it! I have months and months to play! Lolz... Anyway, please review! You see that button screaming to be clicked? A little lower... Lower... A tiny little bit lower... And there you go! You found the 'Review" button! That's right, click it please! I'll appreciate it for life! MidnightAbyssx02 out!


	10. A Tragic Separation

Chapter 10: A Tragic Separation

Hi guys and gals though I know all of you will be gals! I'm back to civilisation! I'm so grateful to my readers who reviewed! Thanks to you, I managed to hit the 20 mark! Thanks so much! I would like to thank my constant readers as well! Here's chapter 10!

**You Still Love Me**

**SOULx3399**

**Post U Later**

**Demigod. Exorcist. Magic**

**fangirl12232**

**i1love1yaoi**

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"blah blah blah" = speech

'blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p>"Moyashi!" The aura around Allen was intimidating. Whenever they tried to get close to it, something lashes out and keeps them away. Suddenly, Allen's eyes snapped open and he started screaming in agony. His eyes squeezed shut again. He continued screaming, and the aura extended till it reached Kanda, Lavi and Neah, enveloping them. Painful memories flashed before them. And Neah immediately regconised it- it was Allen's forgotten past. The memories that were removed for the Earl's greediness. Memories after memories flashed past them, exposing Allen's deepest and abandoned secrets.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xxXxx<strong>

**"Come on. Come on. The operation should have been over by now. What's taking them so long?" A man in his late 20s mutters, pacing up and down the narrow corridor. The lights on the operation sign flickered off, and the lights of the surgery room fused, leaving the doctors in darkness. The door flew open as a doctor dragged the man in with him, a torch in his other hand. He heard the sound of a baby crying. His spirits soared a little, only to sink when he saw the pale body of his wife. Her face was slick with sweat and her chestnut brown hair stuck to her face. Lips as white as a sheet of paper, rivaling that of her face color. The baby continued crying, ignored by everyone, except for the father. He made his way over to the baby. "Uh, sir? It'll be best if you not g-" The man silenced him with a glare, and looked into the cot. There he was. The baby. Crying like there's no tomorrow. A smile tugged at his lips, as he reached out to pick up the baby. But when he had the baby in his hands, the towel wrapped around him fell off at the left side, revealing the red, wrinkled skin on the left arm. But why? The baby was perfect. Deep and beautiful pools of blue-grey you could drown in, chestnut brown hair, pale skin tone. But that horrid, wretched arm had to corrupt the baby's angelic looks. HIS baby. No, it's not his. His baby is not a child of Satan. In his anger, he dropped the baby to the ground, landing with a 'crack'. The baby fell silent, and the man walked off, feeling no regret, no remorse. The doctors couldn't care less to bother themselves with a child of Satan, and threw the nearly dead newborn onto the streets, without looking back, they left. Leaving the baby in the cold and deserted open-field, free to predators to feast on. **

**xxXxx**

**"This poor child, who's so cold-hearted as to leave such an angelic baby out here? It's probably those whores, those disgusting things. Come on, little fella, let's get you some clothes." A woman in her late 40s cooed, as she picked up the baby. But as she tried to rearrange the towel to keep the baby warmer, she saw it. She screamed ever so loudly, and the baby cried. She hit the baby away and raced off. The wails from the baby was ignored. **

**xxXxx**

**The days passed with a simlar routine. The boy will get beaten by humans, and sometimes other children will throw stones at him. That day, was the day he found happiness and dread. He was so unlucky as to run into some criminal hideout. He had no idea who they were, or what they do, as he was an uneducated boy. He crawled behind a crate in attempt to hide from them, in case they wanted to beat him up too. But when he heard a loud ''BANG!", his breathing hitched, and accidentally whimpered in fear when he saw a dead and bloodied body on the floor. His whimper caught the attention of the big men in front of him. Heavy footsteps rang out, getting louder and louder. Then it stopped. The boy tried to crawl off before anything happen, but felt himself being lifted up by his shirt collar. He had managed to get his clothes from a kind old lady. "Well, whet do we have here? A naughty little eavesdropper. Do you know, boy, that that is not good? You have to be taught a lesson." His captor sneered evilly. The boy felt something cool on his stomach, and a loud "Bang!" A shrill scream of pain pierced the silent night. He man punched him hard to shut him up, and threw him at the wall. All his breath was knocked out of him as the wall crumbled. Another man stabbed him with a knife, and he screamed again. No one had bothered to help him. No, they were all too scared to save him. Either way, they won't want to save a monster like him, so he'll still die. He went through a series of torture, before he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed past the man weakly, and in his surprise, didn't stop the little boy from running away. "Should we go get him, boss?" The man asked. "Naw. He's only a boy, perhaps 2 or 3 years old. He won't understand anything. Let him run." The boy ran as fast as he could. Away from the men. Away from the place. AWAY FROM THE HUMANS. He collapsed soon after, and a white flower floated down from a tree and in front of him. 'Goodnight' He told himself. The boy found comfort in the white flower, and fell asleep, hoping that he'll never wake up, ever again. A man walked over to him, and sighed in sadness. He picked up the boy, despite his left arm, and carried him to the nearest inn. "Oh dear me, what on earth happened to the poor lad?" The lady at the inn asked, worried and shocked that such thing could happen to a boy as young as he was. She called the hospital, and the ambulance arrived in a few. The man followed. And waited for the boy to be operated on.**

**xxXxx**

**"The boy had gone through torture, and was affect both mentally and physically. He had several broken bones. And his wounds were all infected. He could've died from bloodloss. the worst of his injuries is a deep gash leading from his neck to his adomen. His hair had also turned white from trauma. He needs to rest in the hospital for months. If he has any issue you want to ask about, please don't hesitate to approah me." The man nodded a silent thank you and went into the room where the little boy was resting. He was connected to many machines, and could've been mistakened to be dead if it were not for the mist forming every now and then in his oxygen mask. The man smiled and flicked a strand of white hair away from the boy's face. It became a routine for him. To visit the boy everyday. Two weeks from the day the boy had his operation, he woke up. When he saw a man rushing over to him, he whimpered and thrashed about, ripping the IVs away. The man panicked and tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his left arm, asking him to stop. The boy frozed. It was the first time anyone knew about his arm and not scream about it. Heck, some even hit and abuse him. The man called for a doctor and the boy panicked again, but the man held him down. For some reason, the man's presense was warm and comforting, He felt relaxed for the first time ever.**

**xxXxx**

**"Merry Christmas!" The man whispered when he came over again. It had been three months already, and the doctor said that he could go home today. But he didn't have a home. So why did he say that? In all the time he's been in the hospital, the man, as he now knew as Mana, had been teaching him stuffs. He had become less frighten of humans, and now knew how to speak. "Merry, Christmas? What's that?" Mana's smile dropped, and then widened again."It's the most special time of year, besides your birthday." The boy tilted his head in confusion."Birth-day?" Mana couldn't help but frown. 'This boy don't know what a birthday is? He must have been abandoned at birth then.' "Well, birthday, is the day you were born." The boy nodded his head. 'He doesn't have a home, or a family... Wait. I have an idea.' "How's this? For Christmas, I'll give you a home and a family. Would you like that?" The boy looked at him, shocked, and nodded his head eagerly. "Okay then, for your birthday, I'm not so sure when it is but since you got a real family on Christmas day, your birthday shall be on Christmas. For your birthday, I will give you a name. Happy Birthday, **_**Allen Walker.**_

**xxXxx**

**"Allen, this is Neah Walker, but call him Uncle Neah, kay? He's my brother. Neah, this is my adopted son, Allen Walker. He's four year old now." Allen peeked out from behind Mana's legs and when he saw the smile on the other man's face, his face brightened up as he immediately liked the man. They were a happy family for a year, until that Millennium Earl activated a curse on Neah, and caused him to fall gravely ill. Knowing that Allen and Mana will attend his funeral, he set a trap. When the funeral had ended, Mana and Allen were then hunted down by a group of Akumas. They were cornered in an alley. When the Akuma attempted to shoot at Allen, Mana jumped in front of him, and died instantly, but not before telling Allen to ''Never stop walking.'' Allen saw the Millennium Earl after that, and all the Akumas disappeared. And just like that. He lost both of his only kin to the same man. Mana's blood slowly leaked towards him, and swirled around his shoes. He was splattered with Mana's blood. He fell to his knees and into the sea of red. He shakily reached out a hand and held Mana's hat close to him. When time caught up with him, he dropped the hat and lunged himself at the lifeless body of Mana. He wailed. The metallic smell infiltrated his nostrils. He screamed for Mana. For Neah. For his dead family. Why he had been left alone in this cruel world by himself. He had gone back to square 1. A Child Forsaken By God. The Devil's Spawn. Child Of Satan. All those names came flooding back to him. That was what humans called him. His cries attreacted the attention of by-standers, who screamed and ran away, not bothering to get help. Until a policeman came over to check out the commotion. he called the rest of the police and pulled Allen away from Mana. Allen thrashed and struggled, like what he did in the hospital two year ago. He cursed at God for taking his beloved family away, but things changed when he met Cross. And turned for the better when he met Kanda.**

* * *

><p>His memories ended there. They were shocked by his past. Only Neah wasn't surprised, he was furious. "Kanda, go get Allen and I'll make an escape route outside." He clenched his fist and motioned to Lavi."Please make sure the two of you look after him for me, please. I won't die. I might reincarnate into a different form. But not as a human maybe..." Allen was as white as paper as he laid trembling on the floor, clutching his head. Kanda grabbed him and carried him bridal style towards Neah and Lavi. The Millennium Earl appeared soon after. "Ohoho... Trying to escape I see. Too bad I won't allow it!" He lunged towards Allen in Kanda's arms, and Neah grabbed Allen's sword to defend them. Neah threw the Earl down the stairs where the fight continues. the trio raced toward the door, and saw both men slowly starting to crumble.<p>

Allen snapped out of his shock when he saw Neah. "Neah!" He yelled, trying to get him to come with them. The mansion started to crumble and the ceiling fell in pieces. Neah smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Allen. The inhabitants of this place-or the Noahs- will start to crumble if someone who knows their secret gets closer to the door. Time will return to normal, so you'll feel the pain from your injuries. The secret is like the soul to the Noahs, so if you take it with you, it's like taking our souls." Neah explained, as he finished the fight with the Earl by stabbing through his heart with the sliver blade. The Earl screamed in agony as his body became rotted and black, and fell to the ground. "The Noahs are easy to kill once you know their secret and are far from them." Neah continued, his body crumbling even more. Allen's vision was getting bleary with tears, as he tried to run back into the room to get Neah. But he was stopped by Lavi and Kanda. They pushed him closer to the door as it shattered like a mirror. Neah was disintergrating rapidly, as he smiled sadly at Allen. "I'll miss you, Allen. But as I said, I'm not afraid of death. Perhaps I might be able to join my brother. I'm so sorry for leaving the two of you alone. I seek for your forgiveness. This is the inevitable end for anyone. No one will be able to escape the clutches of Death. The Akumas have yet to disappear, so please eliminate them. This is my mission to you. I guess I'll be meeting with the Grim Reaper again, huh. Don't worry Allen, if I don't find you, I'll be watching from above, with Mana. If you can complete my mission, Mana will be very proud of you too. Farewell, Allen. I love you..." His body disappeared in a mist. Allen couldn't believe it. His last family member who he thought he would never see again had vanished. He bit on his bottom lip as the mansion exploded before them. "NEEEEEAAAAAHH!"

* * *

><p>Cut! Kay, so I'm done with chapter 10! The end is nearing, about 1 or 2 chapters more T^T... Thanks for staying with me! I'll try to make the story nicer if it's not to your liking... So, PLEASE REVIEW! The button down there is begging to be clicked on! So review or I might kill Neah. Heeheehee... *sob in emo corner cause Neah might die*<p> 


	11. And All Actions Died Down

Chapter 11: And All Actions Died Down

Sorry for the long hiatus people! But I was really tired and had a writer's block. That horrible thing... But I'm back! So let's get down to business! This will be the last chapter, and there will be an epilogue at the end if I received the amount of reviews I want. And maybe... Let's hit the 35 mark people! Well, I'm not so sure how to write an epilogue so if it doesn't seem like one, please tell me via reviews or PM. Thanks so much to my constant readers! Post-U-Later, thanks for constantly reviewing my story! If you're still reading, I'd like to say you're awesome. This chapter will partially be in Allen's POV. I know it's awkward cause I have never put someone's POV in this story but since this chapter is about Allen's feeling, uh, well, just read.

DISCLAIMER: D Gray Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura, not me. T^T

"blah blah blah" = speech

'blah blah blah' = thought

* * *

><p><span>Allen's POV<span>

"NEEEEAAAAH!" I could only see white. 'He's gone. Neah's gone. I thought he said he'll survive. I thought he'll live. I thought God was kind.' There were so many things I thought were true. So many times I've been decieved. So many times I have to suffer. Mana, you said to believe in God. I believed in him. But is it worth it? After he took my family away. Is it worth it? But now I could only watch as the mansion crumbled into nothing. 'Neah, why? Why do you have to do so much for me?' I jumped forward and ran towards the debris. I could only pray to God that he's alright. But I fell on my knees as a huge wave of pain and agony wash through me. Remembering Neah's words, I could imagine Kanda and Lavi in the same state as me. Another wave of pain got me screaming like there's no tomorrow. My wounds opened up yet again. Blood gushed out quickly, leaving me dizzy and pale. My wounds had healed pretty fast in the mansion.'Must have been the curse.' Strong arms enveloped me and I looked up to see Kanda in a bloody state as well. Lavi was beside me. I bit my bottom lip to hold back a scream. Kanda and Lavi are suffering too. I can't make myself look weak. "It's alright to scream, _Allen."_ I looked up in surprise. Was that... Kanda? Did he just call me by my real name? He smiled softly at me. Kanda... Is... Smiling? My hand flew to my bag. Is this how love feel? Or is it just me? Why, whenever I look at Kanda, my heart start thumping faster? But for now, my heart is slowing down. My brain turns foggy. And my vision's bleared. My mind is telling me to rest and sleep. I wanted to forget all my worries. I smiled at Kanda before closing my eyes, entering the world of darkness. I could faintly hear Kanda and Lavi shouting my name, as I fell limp in Kanda's arms. I couldn't help it. It was just so peaceful and quiet. My mind switched off and everything was forgotten.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"Allen? Allen!" Kanda shouted, wincing in pain soon after that. Lavi was trying to stay strong, for Allen's sake. He liked Allen, but not in the romantic way. But in a brotherly way. He knew the lad had a crush on Kanda. "Come on Yuu, we gotta go get help." He grabbed onto a tree trunk and steadied himself. Kanda didn't notice that Lavi had called him by his first name, and carried Allen on his back. "Yuu! You're more injured than me! I'll-I'll carry him." Kanda had to agree, it did hurt more when he's carrying the Moyashi. Once Lavi had Allen securely on his back, he started walking out of the mess. He could feel Allen's faint heartbeat. But it's real faint. They had to get help soon or Allen will- "SHIT! KANDA! HOLD ON! HIS HEART STOPPED!" Kanda spun around and half raced half limped back to them. Lavi laid the limp body on the ground."Kanda, you'll have to perform CPR on him. And I'm not doing it cause I know you like him and he likes you back so you have to do it." Lavi answered all of his unasked questions. Kanda blinked and thought'Moyashi likes me?' But he knew there was no time. Kanda hesitantly bent down and placed his lips on Allen's (The YULLEN!). He got back up with a slowly reddening face and pushed on Allen's chest. Lavi placed his fingers on Allen's neck, looking for a pulse. He sighed in happiness and relief when he found one. "Yuu! He's breathing! We got to hurry now. The police might be coming with some ambulances in case someone was injured by the-" Lavi frozed and clutch at his heart. "Usagi?" Kanda's breath hitched when pain coursed through his body.

"D-damnit! The effect's only starting now?" Lavi gasped, falling on his hands and knees. He closed his eyes and tried to numb the pain. "K-Kanda! You a-alright?" Kanda was leaning against a tree while sweat rolled down his face. Lavi's sharp ears picked up a noise. It sounded like a...Woof? "Kanda, the polices are here." He informed before he slumped on the ground, barely conscious."Woof!" Lavi was sure Kanda heard that, and noticed blood was starting to form a puddle. He wasn't sure whose but he didn't care. He saw a figure racing towards them through the dust from the explosion. A German Shepard. How neat. He had always wanted one. "H-hey dog." Lavi reached out a hand to pet it while its head was lowered down. The dog raised it head and started barking. It ran back through the dust and came back soon after. Lavi heard footsteps on the ground and raised his head a little. So it WAS the police. "Thanks dog."He whispered. Kanda looked up and saw a policeman approaching him. "Hey, save that small i-idiot there first." He spoke. The policeman smiled and replied,"Don't worry. We've got that covered."

* * *

><p>(This is how Kanda reacts to getting help) He helped Kanda up and placed Kanda's arm around his neck. Kanda, not liking the contact, withdrawed his arm and mutter,"I can walk by myself." He limped away from the policeman. The policeman shrugged and followed closely behind, just in case.(And here's Lavi!) "Thanks dude." He smiled. The policeman helping him was confused at how a person could still smile while injured like that. "H-hey, where can I get a dog like that?" Lavi asked. The policeman debated with himself whether he should send him to the mental insituition instead. (And, last, Allen) The policeman nudged Allen, trying to wake him up. "Che. Baka deshi." The man muttered."Getting injured like that. You should've followed him, Tim." The golden golem lowered its head and flew around his head, while the man picked up Allen. "Just like the first time I met you, Allen..." He walked off into the cloud of dust.<p>

Lavi gazed up from the stretcher he was placed on."So Yuu, you think Allen will survive?" Kanda glared at him and turned his head."He must survive, or I call him back from the dead and kill him again." Lavi sweatdropped and sighed."Oh? Hey, Allen's here!" Kanda's head snapped to where Lavi was looking. The boy was still unconscious when he was placed on the stretcher. An oxygen mask was immediately placed over his mouth. "Seems like the most fragile out of all of us got the most injuries. Kinda unfair, huh, Yuu." Lavi turned towards him, only to be greeted by a sharp glare. "Shut the fuck up, usagi."

* * *

><p>Kanda assumed he was the first to wake up, since they was no rabbits hopping around, and the first thing he want to do is to look for the Moyashi. "Oh, Yuu-chan? You're awake! Finally! Let's go visit Moyashi-chan! The doctors are letting us see him! It's been two days since his operation, and his heart stopped once or twice, but he's okay now!" Or so he thought. Kanda's right eye twitched. The usagi was right beside him, holding his Mugen, and looking sheepishly at him. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" A loud crash rang out and a nurse stepped in. Or should I say, the HEAD-nurse. "Stop disturbing the other patients! Before I throw you out!" She huffed and stalked off. "Now, now, we're going to see Allen, right? Cool down." Lavi grinned. Kanda "Che" and stomped past him.<p>

Allen was in a private room, hooked up to different machines. Kanda felt guilty for not protecting him.'Why is it that Moyashi always is the one suffering?' He sat down next to Allen and gazed sadly at the sleeping figure. The constant beeping of the heart monitor reminded Kanda that Allen was still alive. He couldn't help but lean down and place and small kiss on Allen's forehead. That was when Allen oh-so-accurately decided to wake up. Kanda's lips left his forehead and both sides blushed. "Uh..." Kanda said awkwardly."I-I'm not sure how to say this but I-I think I k-kinda like you..." Allen's eyes widened and he smiled behind the oxygen mask. He mumbled something and Kanda strained to hear it. He leaned in closer and Allen repeated," I like you too, Kanda."

"Yuu."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Yuu. And that baka usagi too. Maybe..."

"I love you too, Yuu..."

* * *

><p>The trio stood in front of the ruins, currently being demolished. They were still in bandages, and in terms of how much of it, Allen was in the lead, with Lavi being last.(Just wanted to put this for fun...) It had been a month since Allen and Kanda had gotten together, and in Lavi's case, a big brother to Allen. The past few weeks had been crazy. When the reporters found out they were the ones missing for two weeks, they had rushed to get an interview from them. They had no choice but to share their story. And they were believed when they had looked through the black blood on their body. Said that the blood was not human, nor animals. A cross between a corpse's blood and something supernatural. Allen nearly had to give up Mana's remains, if it weren't for Kanda, Lavi and the Head-Nurse.<p>

_**"What do you mean you won't give them up? It's for the sake of scientific discovery! Think of what kind of cures it could possess! It might be able to bring the dead back to life!" The man, Leverrier had yelled. There was an argument between Allen and him for a while now, and the nurses and doctors could not do anything about it, they were too afraid to speak back to the head of a wordwide science department. "It's MY father's remains, and being his son, I can do whatever the hell I want to do with it!"Allen had answered in between tears for fear of losing Mana's ashes and being hit by that man. Allen had yet to recover both physically and mentally, and he was arguing with that bastard. Losing both Mana and Neah was enough. But losing the only thing left of Mana? No fucking way. Leverrier opened his mouth to shout back some comment when the Head-Nurse stepped into the room. "Mr Malcom. C. Leverrier! I suggest you leave this room this instant if you're going to agitate a critical patient. And MY patient at that!" The persistant man glared at her with those snake-like eyes and Kanda and Lavi decided to butt in."LEAVE NOW. Or I won't hesitate to use force." Lavi had stolen the words from Kanda's mouth. Lavi can be intimidating when angered, especially when it comes to his friends and Allen. His emerald green eyes had turn hard and cold. Leverrier flinched and scowled. "Fine. But you don't know what kind of knowledge you're keeping the world from." With that, he stalked off.**_

* * *

><p>Allen gazed at the once majastic building, when he saw something move. Allen's eyes widened as he felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down from his wheelchair and his eyes landed on a kitten. The kitten mewled and went into the small forest next to the ruins. Allen got off his wheelchair and followed the kitten out of curiousity. Kanda and Lavi yelled after him, following close behind, in case his legs were too weak to support him. Allen stopped in a clearing, looking for the kitten which seemingly vanished. A footstep belonging to non of the trio shocked them. A figure stepped out from behind the trees, a sword at his waist. Black, spiky hair. A long trenchcoat. Soft golden eyes. Allen felt the side of his eyes turn hot, and he ran towards the figure. "NEAH!" The leaves rustled in sync when the wind blew. Allen knocked straight into Neah's stomach(Being the shortie he is) and Neah fell down with an "OOF!" Allen cried into the man's shirt. Neah looked down and smiled softly as he ruffled his nephew's head. Kanda and Lavi stood a distance away, smiling at the scene before them. "So you kept your promise afterall." The words blew off by the wind.<p>

* * *

><p>The group stood on a cliff at the edge of the sea, sparkling and blue. Allen took out a jar with Mana's ashes in it, and opened it, freeing the ashes. They scattered in the ocean, some blown far away, following the wind. "Are you okay with this, Allen?" Neah placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, a tear rolling down his face. Allen didn't cry, but he wanted to. "You can just cry, you know?" Lavi said, gazing out at the ocean under the moonlight. "I know, but I won't. Plus, now I know Mana is truly at peace. I remember he told me that he loved the ocean when it's under the moon. Saying that the path on light is a gate for spirits at peace to go before they leave us." Allen blinked. And blinked again. The others followed his gaze. A sakura blossom fell from the clouds above and was slowly floating down. It landed in the right in the middle of the path of light, causing a sliver ripple in the sea. Allen's eyes started getting watery. The petals dispersed as a drop of water fell in the center of the blossom, a bigger ripple overlapping the smaller one. Thunder rang out dully, and rain poured down from above. The gentle wind blew again, this time, Mana's voice was heard.<em>"Thank you, my son..." <em>Allen felt tears overflowing."I'll miss you, Mana." He whispered.

* * *

><p><span>One Year Later<span>

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no nakano hoono_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yakogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitimi no yuragu yoruni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu, inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo..."_

* * *

><p>Two sets of footprints on the sand lead to a cliff. "What's this?" A man muttered, beckoning his wife over. A beautifully carved stone was placed in a bunch of white wild flowers. A top hat rested on the top, slanted due to the wind. A strange musical score on the ground, labelled ' The Musician '. A sakura blossom placed on top of it. Clouds parted and the full moon shone down onto the earth. A shimmery path of light formed on the ocean, the small stone at the end of the path. Light shone on the stone, and the blossom flew off the cliff, blown by the wind. The couple tried to reach out to grab it and put it back, but it glided downwards into the sea, right in the middle of the path. A drop of water fell into the middle of the blossom, and the petals parted. A sliver ripple covered the smaller one. Rain fell onto the earth after a dull thunder, washing away all sadness left on it. The wind blew, a small message left on it, but never to be spoken.<p>

**_Mana Walker_**

**_Years: xxxx- xxxx_**

**_Blessed Yet Forsaken_**

**_Brother And Father_**

**_ Light And Darkness_**

**_Never Stop Walking,_**

**_Until The Day You Die._**

* * *

><p>"<em>Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru<em>

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu o..."_

* * *

><p>And this concludes the end of the story! Well, not counting the epilogue. What do you think? I hope it's sad cause it's supposed to be sad. But I don't know... I would appreciate it if you could recommand this tory to others! Well, I'm not forcing you but, please? Please review! I'll write an epilogue if I hit the 35 mark! Come on people!*pumps fist in air* Oh, and, if I feel like it, do you want me to write a sad ending? Where everyone dies? Or Allen is left alone? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'll have a poll in that case! So PLEASE! REVIEW! I love you guys for sticking with me! This story won't be counted as complete until I receive the results for the poll! MidnightAbyssx02 out!<p> 


End file.
